the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Seed
Overview .]] A 'Seed' is a mystical property that dwells inside every sentient being, generally lying dormant throughout their lifetime. However, when a Seed is activated the individual gains access to the powers of the Collective language, and are able to shape reality to their will. Each member of the Collective has an activated Seed of power within them, giving them access to an incredibly vast plethora of powers. However, whether by biology, physiology or chemistry, this Seed of power can be disrupted whenever a Collective comes into contact with Ossillium. Seed Activation The activation of a Seed is commonly seen as a great privilege and honour within the Collective themselves. Usually, a new Mage will mediate for a designated period of time in the presence of an older and more experienced Collective Mage, usually a family member or mentor. This mentor will then tap into the individual's Seed and slowly open it using their own mystical power. Once a Seed is activated, the new Collective Mage will feel a flow of energy rush through their bodies. They are then trained by their mentors and teachers to harness and control their power. Though the actual strength of the Seed varies from person to person, they almost always require training to control their abilities. Random Activation during the Collective War Despite the need for training, new Collective mages carry an understanding of the importance and purpose of a Seed, as well as a basic knowledge of their powerful language. This was not the case during the Collective War when, in July of 2095, Azgoth Arathon and the Collective War Council began to activate the Seeds of random individuals throughout System 54. This resulted in outbursts of uncontrolled power from unaware wielders everywhere, killing hundreds and spreading chaos throughout the system. Many of these newly activated individuals destroyed themselves or where killed by their comrades. They had no understanding of what was happening or the language skills to control the energy inside of them. However, a few did manage to survive the sudden activation by either having a weak enough Seed, being aided by a different Collective mage or simply overcoming the rush of power themselves. Several of these survivors were arrested and quarantined by the Galactic Imperium and moved to a holding facility in Eastern Europe. However, they were eventually liberated on the 12th of July, 2095 by the combined forces of Eris Arathon, the Vindicators, Chain Rockwell and Tracks. After a skirmish with the Imperium, Eris Arathon gave the newly-activated individuals a choice: join her and the fight against Azgoth and receive the training to control their abilities, or return to their lives and live under surveillance, with the promise of death should their powers grow too wild. Many accepted the offer, and supported Eris throughout the remainder of the Collective War. Other Notable Activations * Omen West: Had her Seed randomly activated on Zarus during the Collective War and would've died if not for the intervention of a mysterious 'friend' that taught her the basics of the Collective language and saved her life. * Nesarin 'Nessie' Smythe: Had her Seed mysteriously activated on Zarus on the 1st of October, 2097. She was accused of killing her family and then accidentally destroyed an entire police station. Was kept imprisoned with a chunk of Ossillium until Omen West taught her the basics of the Collective language and helped her control her abilities. * Smote: Presumed to have had his Seed activated during the Collective War. How he survived and mastered his abilities is unknown. Category:Items